Tyler Cutebiker
|image = S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 03.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Gideon Rises |voice = Will Forte |birthday = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = Manly Dan |alias = Cute BikerCute Biker's character sheet |occupation = |family = |likes = Cheering for Manly Dan; Early Christmas shopping ; Sev'ral Timez |quote = "Get 'em, get 'em!"}} Tyler is a recurring character in Gravity Falls. He is voiced by Will Forte. History He first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" at the opening day of fishing season, on the lake along with other residents of Gravity Falls. He follows Manly Dan's boat and cheers for him as he grabs a fish from underwater and punches it. In "Headhunters," while Dipper interrogates Manly Dan on the murder of Wax Stan in Skull Fracture, he walks up to Manly Dan and starts to cheer him on as he beats and rips off the robotic arm from the arm wrestling machine. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he is among the crowd surrounding Mabel and Gideon on their first "date," and pressures Mabel to accept Gideon's invitation to a ballroom dance. He appears once again in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Mystery Shack, wanting to get his Christmas shopping done early, and asks Grunkle Stan if there's anything in "the spirit of the season." Grunkle Stan shows him "crystals" and he remarks, "ha, ha, looks like broken glass." Stan asks him, "What are you, a cop?" He is also seen looking at a "fur trout" and asks if he has it in a different animal. Eventually he is locked inside the Mystery Shack so Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan go to Greasy's Diner and is seen trying to decide between a puma shirt and a panther shirt (which are the same animal). In "Irrational Treasure," the Tyler is seen eating meat with Manly Dan on Pioneer Day. At the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel bumps into Tyler while she is running off to win a pig, causing him to drop his drink. The Tyler reappears in "The Deep End," where he cheers for Mr. Poolcheck as he chases Soos at the Gravity Falls Pool. He is seen again watching Sev'ral Timez play at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet. He cheers for Pacifica's friends as they fight during the concert. Personality Tyler appears to be good-willed and nice, unlike most gruff bikers. He is seen as a bit of a scatterbrain, not knowing what to buy when he visits the Mystery Shack. He acts rather unusual and flamboyant, and could be seen as annoying. He is also noted for being very effeminate and indecisive . He is a bit kooky due to Christmas shopping in summer. He seems to follow Manly Dan around and cheer his crazy actions on. Appearance Tyler wears a green and white hat that is similar to Dipper's, a white (pale green in earlier episodes) tank top with a very low neckline, short jean shorts, a belt with a large buckle, and large brown boots. He has light brown hair, a mustache, and small visible eyelashes similar to Mabel's. Sightings Quotes Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Adults